Animals
by Bionic Pikachu
Summary: Katherine Strife has been kidnapped And soon finds herself in the care of her dear Uncle Victor Creed, With each moment he realizes the good inside of him and the bad coming out to play and as they run from the Brotherhood together, can he handle it? R&R!


**Animals**

**Chapter 1: Family**

**Okay, I decided to write a fan fiction with one of my favorite X-Men characters here! Sabretooth. Now, the character Katherine, is my own. I own her, and sadly I do not own Victor Creed or any of the X-Men. Katy was created for a role play on a website, as well as these other made up characters and some events happening here. The base plot of this story is based on that role play but will extend out from there. I hope you like it! R&R! You know the drill! Let me know what you think!**

Rope scratched at her wrists roughly. Any slight movements causing it to dig deep into her skin. _Damn it….How could I let this happen?...It's not my fault but…_ Her mind swirled with thoughts. Guilty thoughts, thoughts of frustration, anger, fear… But she wasn't scared. She's been through too much in her life to be scared now. Her head hung low, dark locks of hair hanging in her face, her silver eyes staring at the floor bleakly.

Footsteps could be heard outside the door of the room she was in. The hallway was long and hollow, she could tell by the way it echoed throughout the building.

She remained in this position as she heard the door unlock and creak open. Then slam shut.

"Katherine." An older voice said, gruff, yet calm and collected. At hearing her name spoken so formally she lifted her head to see the man walking into the room. His graying hair, the black suit he wore, the way he strode across the room to the girl, bound helplessly to a metal chair, it sickened her.

"I trust you made yourself comfortable?" He asked in a rather smug tone.

Katherine lifted her head higher, some dark locks sliding down her face, letting her see more of the man. Her eyes narrowed at the comment. Moving slightly to sit up more and not hanging limply like she was before. "What do you want?" Her voice like venom. Her eyes angry, frustrated, fearful, complete polar opposites to the emotion they showed before he'd entered the room she was being held in.

His lips twitched up into a smirk as his feet stopped, scuffing at the cement floor underneath him. "I need you to answer some questions. I just want to talk." His tone marked 'lies' with every word.

And so she told him what she was thinking. "Lies." She spat. He looked down at her as if she were lower than dirt itself.

"Listen here…you won't be harmed if you keep your temper in check. And you do as we say." The man said.

"What can I say? It runs in the family." Katherine replied, her lips twitching upward slightly. Having used her Father's identity as a way to retort to his statement.

"Oh I know full well about Logan's temper." He said and her smirk faded away. There was a silence as neither of the two said anything on the matter. "Now…let's get down to business."

The grey haired man pulled something out of his coat, a folded up piece of paper. He unfolded it gingerly and turned it around, the papers crinkling ever so slightly. "Tell me about this. Who occupies these rooms?" He asked, pointing a gloved index finger to a room marked on the page.

The page was a blue print of Professor Xavier's institute. Which Katherine herself occupied for years. She sat up more, feeling her binds dig into her flesh, but she ignored it and fought through the scraping pain. A thin eyebrow raised at the paper. Katherine wondered why he wanted to know for only a brief moment. But then realized, he was Magneto. This should be expected.

The silence was broken with her reply. "Why should I tell you?" She spat out, glaring daggers at the man before her.

"Because, Katherine, we will hurt your friend if you don't." The sudden realization flashed in her mind like a heartbeat. Her eyes grew wide in remembrance. _Roxie_…she thought. _This is all, my fault…why did they have to kidnap her? Why? She has nothing to do with this._

Katherine let out a sigh of defeat and then replied to his first request. "That room right there. That's our room. Roxie and I share a room." She explained. Magneto nodded silently to himself before pointing to a few others. Most of which she wasn't able to identify. One though, worried her. The room was occupied by a close friend of hers. Jason Banes Allerdyce.

Whom she'd been with last tonight, or, this morning or whatever time it was. He'd taken her out for the night to have fun, they'd seen a movie, gotten dinner, and did a little shopping, her being on the poor side. And then they hit the bar.

But that's a story for another time.

She identified Jason's room, no use pretending she barely knew the guy. She'd been with him last after all, and Magneto knew it. She sighed, looking down at the floor again solemnly, hoping, wishing he was alright.

Magneto nodded. "Good girl." _God damn it I am not an animal!_ Katherine retorted in her head. All these references she kept getting, she wasn't some pet!

There were more footsteps, and then the door opened. Magneto stuffed the paper, now refolded, back into his coat and turned to see a man. A man by the name of Victor Creed.

He walked in, eyes immediately flashing to the girl bound to the chair in a most pathetic state before them. Then his eyes returned to his boss for the time being. "Did what you said." He stated. "Anything else you need me to do for ya'?" Victor asked Magneto.

And Magneto nodded. "Good." He said calmly. "I have some things I need to do. Stay here and watch her, Victor. Seeing as you two are family…" With a small chuckle and a nod from Victor, Magneto left the room the way he came.

Victor Creed stepped in front of Katherine, looking over her condition. It was hard to tell if she'd been hurt severely or not. But she looked terrible like this. Pathetic would be a great word to describe her right now.

"You hurt?" His gruff voice said to her, snapping Katherine out of her thoughts of him being a member of her "family".

She glared at him. "Why do you care?" She asked. "You helped him kidnap me remember?" Her words fell heavily from her mouth.

The two of them remembered that event night.

_That familiar scent called out to him. Victor turned slightly, eyeing two youngsters in the bar. Drinking, talking, not drunk yet obviously, but young and out on a date. That scent though…it belonged to his brother Logan._

_It just lingered there in his mind, pushing its way forward so he stood finally, and walked up to the two sitting together at the bar counter. "Hey kid," The girl, Katherine, turned around. Victor froze at her looks. She looked so much like Kayla. But smelled like Logan. And she was too young to be Kayla, plus, Kayla was dead._

_He needed to say something quick. "Tell your father Victor says hi." And with that, he left a few bills on the table to pay for his drink he'd previously gotten and left. Leaving both kids confused. Victor walked outside and waited in the shadows of an alley way, directly across from the bar._

_He waited. Why? He knew that puzzled look on her face would draw her towards him. Victor was prepared to get up and leave his shadows when he saw the door of the bar swing open and then closed as she walked outside. Looking around. A stupid move on her part. To just follow a mysterious man out into the night, in the middle of the night, alone. He could be a god damn rapist for all she knew, and she could be walking into his trap to snatch her up._

_But that wasn't his plan at all. He wanted to talk. That and he had the sudden urge to rip her head from her body at the scent that lingered on her, the scent of his Brother Logan._

_He stepped out of the shadows, she'd easily found out where he was hiding and he stood there, surprised but also impressed. "Oh lookie, you found me." He said in a sarcastic tone._

"_How do you know about my Father?" She asked quickly. _

_Victor raised an eyebrow. That signature look. "Oh I was right." He said to himself quietly. "Just making sure that's who you were girl, so I wouldn't be just giving some random old geezer a hello."_

_She glared at him. He knew that look. The look of annoyance, frustration maybe, like he was simply wasting her time. A look his brother had most likely given her._

_But Victor smiled, stepping closer. And she stepped back. Was this the smell of fear he sensed? Or just precaution?_

_Victor felt the urge to attack now, his nails growing instinctively at the familiar scent, seeping from her body. He wanted to attack. He needed to attack. But why wasn't he? So he decided to stall until his body would work up the nerve to do what he told it to. "Didn't know that Jimmy had a kid. Have to say though…it wasn't hard to guess. You reek of him." He said. But Katherine stayed quiet. _

_Then Katherine felt a drop and looked up, the dark skies started to let drops of water fall. It was raining. She sighed, "I'm going now. Jason will be worried." She said. "I'd be happy to continue this conversation at another time." She said and turned her back on him._

_Victor saw the perfect time to attack. Her back was turned, he could get a clear path to her neck, her spine, kill her instantly, or at least paralyze her. That would sure torture old Jimmy. _

_But he still couldn't do it. Why couldn't he attack this girl? Why couldn't he? Was it because she was biologically his niece?_

_The rain hadn't let up and Jason's car was towed. The two were tipsy and he just decided to get them a hotel room for the night and they'd go back to the institute in the morning. Katherine was asleep in bed with Jason. Yes, with Jason. He had an arm thrown over her mid section, something she didn't mind too much, and that was probably because she was drunk and in a flirtatious mood._

_But they'd done nothing more than kiss a few times, and Jason doing that thing where he'd rub her hips until she would have to tell him to stop…that's just what kind of boy he was. And then they just slept._

_All of the sudden, Katherine was woken up from her sleep. She didn't know what it was, but something was up. Her eyes shot open and wandered the room. Then she saw her cell phone that was on the night stand, rising into the air, along with a few other contraptions with metal. She slid out from under Jason's arm trying not to wake him up and snatched her phone out of the air. Something was luring her to the door, and maybe it was the sound of a muffled cry, a grunt, swearing. She stood by the door and looked through the peep hole. And there she saw was her best friend. Roxie Ahart, bound and gagged in front of the door, with at least three other men._

_She threw the door open and got her fist up as if ready to fight. She saw some slightly familiar faces. She saw that same man from earlier, holding onto Roxie. A man standing behind them, grey hair, a nice suit, and a helmet. The first thing she thought was, Magneto._

_But what were they doing here? Why were they here? Why did they have Roxie?_

"_Come outside and she won't be harmed." Magneto did the talking, and Katherine knew it was a risk. But seeing her best friend in such a state. She glanced back at Jason, before stepping outside. The second she stepped out of the doorway, the second her bare feet touched the cement and a cold wind hit her, the door slammed shut behind her and the metal chain lock clicked._

"_What do you want?" She asked. Worried for her friend's well-being. _

"_We should talk in a place more private…" He said. Magneto glanced around, fearing of being watched. _

_In the elevator it was awkward. The elevator music and the silence. Out of nowhere Magneto grabbed Roxie and smashed her into the elevator walls. Katherine was held back by Victor grabbing her forearms tightly with his claws. She could feel his claws digging into her bare arms. "Don't touch her!" Katherine growled._

_Magneto held onto Roxie tightly. Cocking his head to the side, "We won't harm her further if you do as we say."_

_They brought them to an alley way across from the hotel. Victor finally let go of Katherine. "What do you want?" Katherine growled._

"_We know full well who you are. And who your father is." Magneto said. Katherine and Victor both tensed. "Wolverine," Magneto finished. "I know of his Origins Katherine. And I know that you, being his daughter, gives you his strong DNA."_

"_What do you mean?" Katherine asked._

"_You'll soon find out." With that Magneto threw Roxie to the floor roughly. Katherine, again, was held back by Victor. "Now now Victor. Let her be. Let's see how the kitty fights." A smirk twitched on Magneto's lips and Victor let her go with hesitation._

_The other mutant man grabbed Roxie roughly and held onto her, pulling her away from the three. "I said, don't touch her!" Katherine let her temper go and rushed forward, only to be stopped by the ring of gunfire. And a sharp pain in her chest._

_In the following silence, Katherine dropped to her knees. Her hands clutching her chest, gasping for breath, blood filling her lungs and escaping the wound._

_A girl jumped down from the roof, a gun in her hand, she twirled it in her hand and holstered the revolver. "Looks like the Kitty Kat isn't so tough after all." Said the girl, smugly. "Might want to declaw her if she keeps trying to scratch the furniture and house guests." Katherine was still aware of what was being said, but was more focused on trying to breath and heal the wound._

_The girl turned to Magneto. "Name's Jane. I think you owe me for taking out the house cat tight there."_

_Magneto nodded slightly, "Do not worry, you will receive payment for saving us the trouble." Then Magneto turned to Victor as he walked towards Katherine's body. "Make sure that boy doesn't follow our trail looking for his dear kitten."_

_Victor nodded, turned, and left. There, Magneto picked up Katherine's body, holding her tightly over his shoulder, ready to leave._

Victor narrowed his eyes at Katherine. "You could have simply avoided me you know."

Katherine glared at him, "You know I couldn't do that. How did you find me anyway? Did you stalk me home or something?"

Victor got closer until he was right in front of her, he inhaled her scent. It smelled of Logan. "I followed your scent." He said before flashing a smirk, showing off his large canines.

"So…what did he mean family? Does that mean…you're related to me?" Katherine asked. "I only just now found out I had a dad weeks ago."

Victor looked at her, studying her appearance. His eyes drifted down to her chest. Not in a perverted way, though his eyes couldn't help but skim past the cleavage she had as his eyes rested on the spot where she'd been shot. His hand reached out and she flinched. He paused, tilting his head to the side and smirked. Victor continued though, using one clawed finger to scrape into her skin only slightly. It healed almost instantly and she flinched again.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly.

"You really are the spawn of my Brother." Victor concluded, pulling his hand away from her chest.

"Brother? So does that mean you're my….uncle?" She asked. Victor could tell by the look on her face that the wheels in her head were turning. He stayed silent for a moment, letting her answer her own question. But instead of a verbal answer, she responded with a sigh and stared down at the floor. Victor was confused slightly by this action. "I have a father…and an uncle…yet no mom." She whispered quietly.

_A mom?_ Victor thought. _She should be grateful she had us in her family line. _Victor tilted his head to the other side. He knew who her mom was now, by the looks, the scent she had. It was feral, and yet…calm. He knew who she got it from. Her mother. Kayla. "You got a mom, just she ain't here." He said.

"Well I guess that means she's alive right?"

Victor shook his head with some hesitation. "Last I checked she died quite a bit ago."

Katherine frowned. Still staring at the floor, her hopes lost of finding out who her mom was.

Victor just stared at her, god she looked so _pathetic._ Like a puppy who'd been kicked too many times. You could say it touched his heart to see her like this. One part of him was happy. Happy he could piss of Jimmy by having her here, and he was also sad. Sad because he felt some pity for her, how terrible she looked, worn out, tired, she clearly didn't have a five-star family here.

He let out a sigh and walked behind her. The sudden action made her sit up straighter and struggle to turn around and see what he was doing. But It only made the ropes dig into her skin more and she grunted out of pain. Then she felt something cutting through the ropes and was confused as to what was happening. She craned her neck to get a glimpse of Victor behind her, as he cut her binds.

He'd filed them away and he pushed the ropes off her wrists and let them fall to the floor. "There." He said. "But don't try to run, I don't feel like hurting you right now." He said and stepped around her again.

Katherine pulled her hands from behind her and rubbed her wrists. "Thanks…." She said quietly to Victor. "So…what happened with Jason?" She asked, looking up at him as he leaned on the door so she couldn't get out.

"The blond kid with the fire?"

Katherine nodded. "That's Jason." She said. "You don't look burned….what happened?"

"I made sure he didn't follow us."

"…He'll come for me either way." She was sure of it. She knew Jason long enough to know that he'd come for her. He was like her over-protective big brother…who, she could tell, had some sort of thing for her.

"I can tell. By the way he screamed for you." Victor said.

Katherine continued to rub her wrists and there were barely any marks from where the ropes had been now. She let out a tired sigh. "You…knew my mother right?" She asked.

Victor knew he had to say something quick. He wasn't just going to spill out the truth from all those years ago. "Yes, I knew her. But it's been such a long time since she passed." That was the easiest way to say it. And it didn't make him sound like the bad guy either. There was a knock on the door and a burly voice said. "Oi, Victor, leave the prisoner alone for the night. We got plans for her in the morning. She'll need her rest." Victor turned with a sigh and waved the back of his hand at Katherine. "See ya Kitty Kat. Sleep tight." He said and left the room.

After the door locked behind him Kat sighed, sliding down in the metal chair, putting a hand on her head and running it through her hair. She stared up at the dim lights hanging from the ceiling. "Wonder what they got planned…" She said out loud and got up from the chair, finding a spot in the corner to curl up and try—at least try—to get some sleep. Hugging her legs to her chest, her eye lids were heavy. Though sleep wasn't easy to find.

Meanwhile, Jason stormed back to the institute as fast as he could. "DAMN IT! WHERE IS HE?" Jason yelled throughout the halls as he searched restlessly for Logan. Until Logan appeared from a hallway. "What do ya' want kid?" He asked in an annoyed tone, then noticed the claw marks in Jason's clothing and the blood. "What the hell happened?" He asked seriously.

Jason tried to calm himself. "It's Kat—That was Katherine's nickname—she was caught. I tried to stop them but I just couldn't." He said quickly. "Magneto got her, but I only saw a glimpse of him as he made off with her—"

Logan cut him off and grabbed Jason by the shoulders. "What?" He snarled. "She was kidnapped?" He lowered his voice and then let Jason go, turning, putting a fist on his head, frustrated, he was enraged.

Jason nodded. "I took her out, tried to have a little fun, but my car got towed so we got a hotel." Leaving out the bar so Logan wouldn't rip his head from his body. "Next thing I know I wake up and she's not in bed, I go outside to look for her and I hear a gunshot. So I run and then some guy in a trench coat comes and fights me. Then I see Magneto carrying Kat away."

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with frustration. Then turned and headed down the darkened hallways to the garage. Jason following behind him. "Listen, Wolvy, I didn't mean to let her get away. That cat guy knocked me out and next thing I knew they were gone."

There was a moment of silence as they walked after that. Jason could tell that Logan was snapping into "Father-Mode" and wouldn't stop until he got his cub back. And Jason would too. He wouldn't dare let anyone hurt a hair on Katherine's head. If they did, he'd burn them alive. And he did have a temper. Being Pyro's son did have it's perks in that area.


End file.
